Break Me Down
by JessiiBear
Summary: ONE-SHOT - Aly Sharp was best friends with John Cena, and lie most stories in the books, Aly was in love with him. But when John announces hes engaged, How will Aly deal with pain? John/OC


Aly sighed as she quickly entered the womens locker room and shut the door. She walk over to a wall, ignoring all the girls looking at her, and slid down the wall, so that she was sitting against it.

She pulled up her knees, and hugged them. She looked around the room and saw, Beth Phoenix, and Natalya arguing about who's better, Maryse gossiping with Layla and Candice and Michelle and Melina who seemed like they were talking about something serious. She rested her elbows on her knees and put her head in her hands. "You've been avoiding him I'm guessing?" Michelle asked her, with a small smirk. She nodded her head, then put it back in her hands. "Which one?" Maryse asked with a smirk.

* * *

"Maryse, Shut up, okay?" Michelle told her while going and sitting beside Aly. Aly closed her eyes and sighed, as she thought about what happened, a month ago.

Alexandria Sharp smiled softly as she finished straightening her long brown hair. Then she looked at her outfit, which was a 'John Cena' shirt, and dark blue skinny jeans. Aly then, left the locker room that she shared with her best friend, Jay. She was heading down to the ramp entrance so she could wish John Cena good luck for his match. It was him and Kelly, against Santino Marella, and the Glamazon.

Or as Aly, Jay, and Trish called them, unibrow Marella, and the Manazon. Aly smiled at the thought of her best friend, John cena. They've been friends for about 3 years now. They met when Alys friend Jay, finally convinced her to go out clubbing with them. Once she got started talking to Cena, they never stopped, and have been inseparable since. Well since now that is, Aly cringed as she remembered the day John came into her and Jays hotel room screaming that he was now dating, Kelly Kelly. Aly had immediately felt sick, and Jay just rolled her eyes and told John that it wouldn't last long. Oh but she was wrong, they had been together for 5 months now. At first it was fine, John would spend some days with Kelly, and others with Aly and Jay. Then after about the 4th month, John started canceling plans, and it didn't take a genius to figure out it was Kelly's doing. It wouldn't have been that bad for Aly, if it wasn't for the fact that she, was madly in love with John Cena.

Aly grinned as she saw John standing at the entrance talking to CM Punk. She waved to Punk then jumped onto John for a hug, he just laughed. "Wow Al, You act like you haven't seen me in forever" He joked. "Well John, I haven't seen you since the house show 3 days ago." She pointed out.

"So, are you going to watch my match?" He asked her. She gave him a 'Do You Even Have To Ask" look". "Well, How am I suppose to know? Maybe you have a hot date or something" He said.

"One, Who am I supposed to date here but sweaty wrestlers in spandex, and two, like you would really actually let me date someone?" She pointed out. "Your right I wouldn't." He agreed.

"How am I supposed to get married and have a family when I have you, stopping me from dating" Aly asked him, while poking his arm. "No one deserves you." He stated as he shrugged.

"Right. You know, your going to have to let me life my life one day" She pointed out. He was about to say something when he was interrupted by a blond Barbie. "Johnny!" Kelly squealed as she jumped into his arms. "Hey Babe" He said as he kissed her. Aly rolled her eyes and pretended to puke, and John just glared at her. "I have to go, they'll think I fell somewhere." Aly said as she waved to John.

"You never said who you were watching it with" John asked as he held Kelly in his arms.

"Randy, Matt, Jay, and Trish. Now I gotta go, Bye Tank!" Aly called out as she ran down the hall.

Aly sighed as she entered the locker room that John shared with Randy. Seeing those two together made her feel like she was going to die. She said down beside Matt and Jay, and watched the monitor, John and Kelly had just entered the ring. "You ok Aly?" Jay whispered to her. "I'm fine, just excited" Aly told her. Jay hugged her then went back to watching the monitor, as 'Glamorella' entered the ring.

"Lets Go John!" Aly yelled at the TV. "I don't think he can hear you Al" Randy told her. "Yes he can" She told him while laughing. Aly jumped up and did a little fan girl scream, as John did his signature move, an 'FU' on Santino. Jay, and Trish laughed as the jumped up, and danced with her.

"_Yo, Hold up. We have an announcement" _John said from the ring. The three girls stopped and all sat back down on the couch, wondering what was going on .

"_Me and John, are, GETTING MARRIED!" _Kelly screamed into the Mic. Alys world immediately stopped, and Jay and Trish look at each other stunned. As John and Kelly celebrated and talked to the fans, Trish had gotten up and hugged Aly, with Jay. "I picked the ring!" Randy bragged to everyone.

"You are seriously the biggest idiot I have ever known!" Jay told him.

Just then, Randy clued in to what they were upset about and turned to Aly, "Oh god, Aly I seriously forgot, I'm such an idiot. I'm Sorry!" Randy said while hugging her, Jay smirked at the site, who knew that the Legend Killer had a soft side. "Randy, Your not an idiot." Aly told him. Everybody chuckled, that was such an Aly thing, and they loved her for it.

Just then Johns entrance song went off and they were walking back up the ramp, well John was walking, he was carrying Kelly. Jay grabbed a pillow and threw it at the TV, as Matt took the remote and turned it off. Aly turned her head away and bit her lip. "Want me to go and throw her in a lake?" Jay asked, getting Aly to smile a bit. "Any thing we can do, Aly?" Matt asked her.

"Matt, Randy, Go to catering and see if you can find ice cream, if you cant, go to a store. AND no complaining." Trish ordered them. "See y'all in a bit" Matt said to them, while grabbing Randy and leaving.

"Aly, Are you ok?" Jay asked, while putting her arms around Aly. "Ill.. be fine. I mean, we knew this was going to happen right?" She told them. Jay and Trish gave her a look that said "_Give it up, we don't believe it." _Aly groaned, "I cant handle it anymore guys, It hurts every time I see him. And them. Together." She confessed. "Man Aly, I wish I could do something, I hate seeing you hurt," Jay told her.

"Jay, Trish, no matter you guys will love me, right?" Aly asked, quietly. "Hell Yeah! Never think differently!" Jay practically screamed while Trish nodded in agreement. "Even If I asked to go to smack down?" Aly mumbled. "Well, Of course! We would defiantly come with you though." Jay told her. "You guys cant! Trish, you have your Womens championship, and Jay, you have your current story line here, and not to mention Randy." Aly told them all. "I guess your right," Trish said, glumly.

"Fine, you have a point. But I'm adding that, One, I don't like or care about Randy, and Two, you have stuff here to!" Jay pointed out. "You guys are wrestlers, you have your fans, I'm just a make up artist, I'll be fine." She said. "And again, you have a point. Fine, but do expect phone calls every two hours, and more appearances from us. Not to mention, crazy pay per views." Jay warned her.

"Hold up there Jay, Our girl still has to talk to Vince" Trish reminded them. "Lets get this over with then." Jay said while getting up and pulling Aly with her. Trish wrote a note for Matt and Randy, saying that they went to Vince's office, and to meet them there. Then, the three girls linked arms, and made there way towards the chairmans office, hoping for the best.

10 minutes later, Aly was in Vince McMahon's office, she had just told him that she wanted to be transferred to Smack Down because of some personal issues and was waiting for his response.

"Well, Alexandria, I'm afraid we have all the make up artists we need on Smack down."He told her.

Just then, an employee came into the office "Mr. McMahon, The Smack down interviewer Eve, said she wants to wrestler full time, the creative writers made her into a story line, and now we have no interviewer!" He said quickly. Vince looked at Aly, "Do you think you could do it, Ms sharp?" He asked her. Aly thought about it, she had no experience, but it was her only way out of here.

"I can do it" She said while giving him a small smile.

Aly walk out of his office to see Jay, Trish, Randy, and Matt with ice cream in his hands waiting for them. She ran to them and hugged them all, "I leave in two days to tour with Smack down" She told them. "You'll be the best make up artist there!" Jay told her. "No, an interviewer" Aly told them.

"Sounds amazing, wish we could be there to see it."Matt said. "I wish you all could to." Aly said while hugging them all still. "Ok, Me and Trish decided, that to night, were having a girls night. Then tomorrow, we'll all go out and have an awesome last day together!" Jay declared. "Jay you do realize we'll see her once a month? Maybe more if we go over for special appearances?" Randy smirked. Jay reached over, and smacked him on the head. "This is a sad day! Heartless fool" She scowled.

Trish, Aly, and Matt just shook there heads and gave a small laugh at the two. "I'm going to go get ready, then I'll meet you guys at the hotel, in your room. Matt can I catch a ride?" Trish asked him.

"Sure thing, Aly your riding with us to, Right?" Matt asked Aly. "Yeah, that'd be cool. Jay, why don't you ride with Randy, and pick up some snacks for our girls night" Aly suggested with a smile.

Jay groaned, "Fine, I'll meet you at the locker room, and Randy ill meet you at yours when I'm done. I just have to talk to Cody and Tedd about our storyline. This is going to be an interesting one, I'm supposed to be Ted's girlfriend, but in love with Cody. Oh god, they have worse Egos then Randy!" She exclaimed as she laughed then walked away, waving at the group. "I'm not that bad!" Randy proclaimed as he walked to his locker room. Jay and Trish rolled there eyes, as Matt laughed, "I'll see you two at the car" Matt told them as he walked away. "I'll miss you Als," Trish told her as she put her arm around her shoulder. "I'll miss you to Trishy" Aly said as she gave a small smile, and they walked to there locker rooms.

Once Aly got to her locker room she picked up the clothes on the floor and put them on the bench

Then, she sorted them into two piles, one pile was of her clothes, and the other was Jays. She then grabbed her pile, folded it, and put it in her bag, leaving out regular jean colored skinny jeans, and a dark blue t-shirt with a peace sign on it. She went over to Jays clothes and started folding them when she heard the door open. "Your back already? I thought those two would never let you leave." Aly said as she laughed. "I wouldn't want me to leave either" A voice that wasn't Jays answered.

Aly did have to turn around to know the voice belong to John Cena. "Oh, Hey, John. How are you?" Aly asked him. "I'm good, well, great actually" He said while walking over to her. "Congratulations John," Aly told him while smiling a little. "Thanks Aly, So why weren't you waiting for me at the ramp, usually you always are?" He asked her while hugging her. Aly blushed from the hug, and hoped John didn't notice, "Had to talk to Vince" She told him. "What did he want? Does he want you to be a diva? Your not fired are you?" John said, making assumptions. "Tank, calm down. I had to talk to him about something." She told him, knowing she'd regret it. "About what?" He asked while dropping onto the couch. Aly grabbed her outfit and walked to the washroom, "It was nothing, don't worry about it." She told him. "Aly, Vince scares the crap out of you, you wouldn't have gone on your own if it was nothing. I know you better then that" He stated to her. "Just leave it John, please" Aly pleaded, as she walked out of the bathroom, changed.

"Fine, so what are you doing tonight?" He asked her, annoyed that she was keeping someone from him.

"Having a girls night with Trish and Jay." She told him, while putting her clothes in her bag, and zipping it up. "Why don't you guys invite Kelly, You guys could get to know her." John suggested.

Aly looked at John as if he was nuts, "And you can go have a guys night with Santino, JBL, and William Regal." "Als, Shes not that bad. Give her a chance!" John told her, raising his voice.

"Relax. We just want it us anyway, not to mention, Kelly will probably want to stay with you." She said to him. "I guess your right, she would want to stay with me, but even if she wanted to hang with you guys, you could do a girls night with just you three any day. Whats so special about tonight?" He asked her, thinking it had something to do with what she talked to Vince about. "Fine. Do you want to know John? Do you? Because I'll tell you!" Aly asked, her voice coated with annoyance. "I want to know Al, But only if you wanna tell me." He said quietly. "I'm leaving John, Thats why I talked to Vince." Aly admitted quietly. "Were all Leaving Als, to the hotel, to the next arena, Whys it such a big deal?" John said, confused. "No John! I'm Leaving, Leaving!" Aly told him, frustrated.

"Leaving, What do you mean Leaving? For a vacation? It better be a vacation, Are you hurt? Wait, ARE YOU PREGNANT?" John yelled, while standing up, and pacing.

"John, I'm not hurt, OR pregnant, But I am leaving, to Smack down." She said while sitting down onto the bench. "WHAT? Why? Did someone do something to you?Are you becoming a wrestler there? Did Vince pressure you into this? ALY ANSWER ME!?" John Yelled at her. Aly took a breath and looked at John, holding in her tears, "This is my own choice John, I don't want to be a make up artist for all of my life! And I now have the opportunity, to be an interviewer over there, so I'm going, Why cant you be like everyone and be happy for me?" She asked him while brushing her hand threw her hair.

Just then, the door opened and John and Aly quickly looked towards it. "Uh, Am I interrupting something?" Jay asked, feeling the tension in the room. "No, your not" Aly told her.

"Jay, did you know that Alys ditching us?" John asked her, while smirking. Jay's mouth formed an 'O', "I see now, Actually, yeah I did know, and though I'll miss her, Its her choice John, not ours." Jay told him, while grabbing her bag. John slammed his hands on the wall in frustration.

"John, please, I'll see you on pay per views, relax" Aly told him, calmly. John didn't even look at her as he walked out of the locker room and slammed the door. Jay walked over to Aly "Hes a jerk, Come on, I'll walk you to the parking lot doors. And meet you at the hotel" Jay said as she let Aly grab her bad, and then they both left the locker room, and walked down the hall.

The whole way back to the hotel the car was quiet. Jay had told Trish what happened and Trish was fighting the urge to go and punch John Cena in the face. Once they got to the hotel, Trish grabbed her bag, and Matt grabbed his and Alys. Trish put her arm around Aly, and then they all walked into the building. "I can take my bag Matt," Aly said to him. "No, its all right. I'll walk you guys to your hotel room." He told them while entering the elevator. "Can we stop at mine first, and ill grab some of my clothes?" Trish asked. "Why don't you just borrow Mine or Jays? Jay must have over a thousand pairs of Pj pants in her suitcase," Aly told her, while smiling. "True," Trish agreed

They got back up to the hotel room to see Randy and Jay arguing. Aly shook her head, and Trish just rolled her eyes. "Ok, Make up already will you!" Matt told them while placing Alys bag down.

Jay walked over to the couch and picked up a pillow, then she threw it at Matt. Matt smiled at her, said goodbyes, then left, with Randy running after him. The girls changed, and grabbed some snack foods, before sitting in front of the TV and watch 'PS I Love You.'

The next day, the girls were woken up by Jay's cell phone ringing. It was Randy telling them to get downstairs, to meet for breakfast. The girls got dressed then headed down stairs. Once they got into the restaurant they say Matt, Randy, Cody and Ted sitting at a table. "Oh great, The three idiots, please don't make me go over there" Jay whined. Aly and Trish laughed as they dragged her over to the table

"Morning" Aly said as she sat between Matt and Randy. "Hey Boys." Trish greeted as she sat between Matt and Cody. Jay just looked at the table, trying to somehow find another open chair.

Because there was no way she was sitting in the one that was open now, and that was between Cody, and Ted. "Jay, just sit down. They aren't gunna bite. They aren't like you" Randy said with a smirk.

Jay glared at him and sat down "I'm only sitting down cause I'm starving."

About five minutes later Jay saw two people heading toward then and nodded at Trish, who saw them to. "Here comes the Jack ass." Jay announced to the table. Matt put his arm around Aly, and Trish glared daggers at the two coming. "Yo, Whats up?" John said while grabbing two chairs and putting them between Randy and Aly. "Eating." Jay stated. "Hey Trish, I like your shirt." Kelly told her while grinning. _"God, that grin looks so fake, what a suck-up"_ Aly thought to herself. "Thanks.. But its Alys shirt." Trish said while giving her a small smile. John was about to speak again when Alys phone started ringing. "Hello, Yeah, Thanks, I'll be there" Was all Aly said. "Who was it?" Matt asked her.

"It was WWE, they changed my flight, it leaves in five hours." She told them. "Well, it takes about an hour to get there" Matt told them. "Whats the plans for today then?" Randy asked.

"Oh! Can we get some ice tea and go for a walk down near the lake. You know, the one we saw on the way to here? Please!" Aly asked them with a grin. "Great Idea Als! Lets go!" Jay said while jumping up and grabbing Aly and Trish. "Hold on Jay, Didn't you say you were starving?" randy asked her, with a smirk. "We'll pick her up some star bucks." Trish laughed. "So who's all coming?" Matt wondered out loud. "We cant, We have dates"Ted said, as if he was bragging. Jay rolled her eyes, and Randy high fived them, which cause a smack on the head for randy by Jay. "Hey, Its my girls last day, Were in." John said with a grin. Aly blushed from John calling her his girl and Jay and Trish smirked at Kelly, who was glaring at Aly. "John, were supposed to go out with Candice." Kelly reminded him.

"Kel, Its Alys last day, We can go out with them another day. Aight?" John told her. Kelly grabbed Johns hand, "I understand, I'll come with you, I want to" Kelly told him, while giving Aly a small smirk. "Kay, who invited--" Jay was in the middle of saying but Aly kicked her.

"We'll all meet down at the lobby in a half hour." Aly told them before dragging Jay and Trish away.

"Why does the idiot and the Barbie doll have to come?" Jay asked, once they got into there room. "I want John to be there Jay, And if that means Kelly coming, so be it."Aly told her while changing. "Aly, Just rant already, will you?" Jay told her, receiving a nod from Trish.

Aly looked at them both, "HE CALLED ME HIS HIS GIRL!!." Jay and Trish broke out laughing as Aly was still screaming, and jumping. "Wow, Awesome dancing there Aly." A voice from the door said.

"Randy, Don't you know how to knock? Oh wait, all thats ever on your brain is your rings rats." Jay said, with a smirk. "Alright, Enough Lovers. Lets go now." Aly said before grabbing her sweater and walking out the door. Trish grabbed Jay, and they ran after her, with Randy following Behind them.

Aly sighed as she walked on the sand, Jay at her one side, and Matt at the other. She watched as before her, John was chasing Kelly and trying to throw her in the water. That was there thing, they would always go for a walk at a lake, if there was on, and someone always ended up in the water. Jay noticed this to, and quickly linked arms with Aly. "Having Second thoughts Al?" Matt asked her.

"No, Not at all" Aly told him, while fighting back a tear.

It was four hours later and Aly, Jay, Trish, Randy, Matt and for some odd reason John and Kelly, were at the airport. Since Alys flight was delayed, they all decided to wait with her. Aly was sitting on Jay, who was beside Trish, and Matt. Randy and John were sitting across from them, oh and Kelly was on Johns lap. "I swear shes sending glares over here, every like, 10 seconds" Aly whispered to Jay and Trish. "I saw, Just grin back at her." Trish told her. "What do you think Ive been doing?" Aly asked with a grin. "Can I kidnap you so you don't have to leave?" Jay asked, randomly.

"Nope. Come on Jay Jay, It wont be that bad!" Aly told her. "Oh please, How are we supposed to be the fearsome Threesome. Now its the Terrible Two. And thats gay." Jay exclaimed with a pout.

"You do realize theres another girl here right?" John asked with annoyance. "Yeah I noticed by the constant giggling." Jay said to him, annoyed. "Jay." John said, as a warning. "John." Jay mocked.

"Stop being babies." Randy mumbled. "You see what I have to live with when your gone? Its hard enough to deal with them now, but you've always been there to calm me down!" Jay told Aly.

"Love you to Jay." Trish told her, sarcastically.. "Trishy, I Love you!" Jay told her with a grin.

Just then, a man over the recording, said that Alys flight was in. "Well, thats me." Aly said while getting up. "Me and Trish, Will walk you there." Jay said while glaring at everyone else.

"I'm coming." Matt, Randy, and John told them. "Half way. We want our goodbyes alone." Jay told them. "Why, You gunna cry?" Randy asked with a smirk. "I don't cry." Jay practically growled. Aly rolled her eyes, grabbed her suitcases, and started walking. "Hold on there." Matt told her. Aly turned around and looked at him, he just walked up to her and took her suit cases, and gave one to John. "Keep going." Matt told her with a grin, and Aly did.

"Say bye now." Jay told the guys, without looking at them. Randy was about to comment but Aly glared at him. "Bye Alligator, I'll miss you," Randy told her while hugging her. Jay sighed, _"Why is he so nice to Aly, but such a jerk to me?"_ She thought. "Bye Aly, I'll miss ya." Matt said, while he hugged her. Aly was about to turn around," Hold on, you forgot one." John said with a grin.

Aly turned around and ran into his arms, "I'll miss you tank." She told him. "I'll miss you to, Baby girl." He said while hugging her. Aly smirked as she poked his muscles, "Gosh, your such a tank" She told him. John just laughed and pushed her to Jay, "You better come and see me at every pay per view, And we'll go walk at every lake we can, ok?" He told her. "Sounds good." Aly replied before grabbing Trish and Jays hands, and leading them away. "Your forgetting something." Matt yelled to them.

Trish and Jay ran back, grabbed the suitcases, then ran back to Aly, who was laughing.

"I..I..I'll miss you." Jay told Aly, as she hugged her.

"Awh Jay Jays tearing up, Hey, this isn't going to be the last time you see me!" Aly reminded her.

"Its still sad." Trish said before joining in on the hug.

"Michelle, and Greg will pick you up at the airport, and take you to the hotel," Jay told Aly.

After 2 more minutes of tears and goodbyes, Aly went to go get on her plane.

"Aly, Miz is looking for you," Maria told her as she walked in. "Aly, Hes your boyfriend. Go talk to him." Michelle told her. Aly sighed as she got up, "Yeah, this is going to go great." She said sarcastically. She walked out of the locker room, and then went looking for her boyfriend, or 6 weeks.

Michelle, and Maria had decided that in order to get over John, Aly had to find someone else, and she admitted that she did kind of liked Mike, also known as The Miz. So now, she had been dating him for 6 weeks, but tonight, all her feelings for John Cena had returned, and Aly had been avoiding almost everyone. All she needed was her two best friends, who had called and said they were going to be a little late. "Aly! There you are!" She heard from behind her. Aly turned around to see Mike, she smiled and waved to him. "I thought you were avoiding me for a minute" Mike said as he laughed, Aly laughed with him. "Just excited to see my friends," She somewhat lied.

Just then Mikes phone rang, he said little then hung up, "Babe, uh, John needs me, so I'll see you later?" He told her. "Alright." She told him, he hugged her then ran off.

"Damn, Is that who I think it is?" Aly immediately smiled when she heard the voice,

"I think it is Jay," Trish agreed.

"JAY! TRISH!" Aly yelled as she ran and jumped on both of them, and all three of them fell onto the ground. "You think she missed us?" Trish asked Jay. "I'm not sure..." Jay joked.

"Oh shut up both of you!" Aly told them, as they all got up.

The three girls were in catering sitting at table, talking about old times. "Man, I'm so tired, I've got like no sleep lately," Jay whined. "And I have?" Trish asked her. "Why haven't you guys been sleeping?" Aly asked confused. "Well, first, John and Kelly have been sharing a room for like ever, so Randy's been rooming with Ted and Cody, and then Matt's with Phil and Kofi, and then, me and Jay," Trish explained. "And lately, are little soon to be newly weds, have been fighting up a storm, and since theres no where else for John to go, he seems to come into our room." Jay told her.

"Almost every night." Trish added. "What are they fighting about? And how is he keeping you up? Wouldn't he just sleep?" Aly asked. "Hes keeping us up, because stupid little John, loves to rant as much as Jay." Trish said with a small smirk. "Yeah! Hey wait a minute, I don't rant THAT bad! Anyway, They fight about a lot of things, like Kelly thinks John spends to much time with Randy, and us. And John seems to, relate a lot of the things that he does, and sees, to things about you." Jay said with a smirk of her own. "Really? He does?" Aly asked. "Yup, he told us so." Trish told her.

"And.. what did you tell him?" Aly wondered out loud. "Just gave him some advice." Jay said with a shrug.

"Hey uhm, I'm going to go to the washroom, I'll be back." Aly said as she got up. "Don't be long. And don't get into trouble." Trish told her. "Text me, if you need anything." Jay added.

Aly just smiled and walked off, waving at superstars that she passed. Aly sighed, she didn't have to go the washroom, she just wanted to go for a walk. Did John actually miss her? What did it mean? She was so confused! Aly sighed and continued walking, she felt so bad for Mike, he really liked her, and she was practically using him. Sure, hes a good guy and all, but hes not her John, no one will ever be her John.

Aly was walking down a hallway, listening to her i pod, which was playing 'Breakdown, By Seether'

She smiled as she sung the lyrics to herself. Aly stopped when she heard something coming from a janitors closet she just passed. Aly smiled, she knew what it was, two people who couldn't keep their hands to themselves. She wondered who it was this time, it could be anyone, theres a lot of secrets in this company. Aly smirked a little as she opened the door and peeked in, not expecting what she saw.

"What the.." She said with a shocked expression on her face. The two people in the closet still hadn't noticed her.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" She screamed.

The two people quickly stopped and looked at her. "Aly, hold on. I can explain!" Mike told her while grabbing his pants and struggling to put them on. "You stupid jerk!" She told him, with holding back her tears. "Alexandria, don't blame him, your the one who cant please him." Layla said with a smirk.

Aly took a deep breath, she defiantly wasn't a one for violence at all, she hated it. But before Aly could even think of doing anything, she heard a crash and saw Mike on the floor holding his jaw in pain.

She turned her head and saw a pissed off looking John Cena. "John.." Aly muttered. He turned and looked at her, then picked her up in a hug. "I've missed you," She told him.

John put Aly down and looked at her, He didn't realize how much he needed her. He thought about what Jay had asked him, what was his actual feelings for Aly? And just by watching this, John knew, and honestly, he thought he was quite stupid. John cupped Alys face with his hands and leaned in, waiting for Aly to probably pull away. Aly was completely shocked when Johns lips crashed down on hers, it was like a jolt of electricity went right through her. It wasn't like she expected it at all, it was really sweet, not like a crazy one, but amazing. When they pulled apart, Aly looked at John, who had a small smile on his face. "John.. I.." Aly started to say.

"No, let me talk. All this time I've been so stupid! I thought what I felt for you was usual for a guy to feel around a girl. Just stupid hormones kicking in. And yeah, of course I didn't feel them with Jay or Trish, but I thought that was just because I thought of them as sisters. And then when I didn't feel it for Kelly, I thought it was more, so I went for it. But, I couldn't stop thinking of you. And when you left, I just broke, and Kelly, is not like you at all, and it bugged me. And then I did the only thing I could, I went to Jay. And she said, what exactly is your feelings for Aly. And then I knew it." He paused, and looked at Aly, who was listening intently.

"I Love you Aly." John told her.

"John.. I.. I love you to. I have for awhile now. I just never thought you felt the same." She told him, still having shock all over her face. They just stood there, smiling at each other for about 2 minutes.

"Hey John, what about Kelly?" Aly finally asked.

"Forget Kelly." John said before leaning down, and capturing Aly in a kiss, and making her knees feel week, all over again.

"Well damn, its about time." Jay whispered to Trish as they watched from behind a box.

"You think? Hopefully now Aly will come back. And We'll get some sleep." Trish said to Jay.

"You think we should say something?" Jay asked her.

"I don't think so, We've been waiting so long for this, lets not spoil it." Trish replied.

"Sounds fair, So now who are we going to bug?" Jay wondered to Trish.

"Well.. Thats easy.. Randy." Trish decided.

"I can deal with that, who's the girl though?" Jay asked her.

"Thats easy, you are." Trish smirked and crawled off, still trying not to get caught by John and Aly.

"Oh ok.. wait... Trish! Trish! Get back here!" Jay whispered, before sneaking off after her.


End file.
